The invention relates to electric machines, and more particularly to electrically commutated C-frame electric motors.
C-frame electric motors are used in a wide range of applications including, among others, bathroom and kitchen ventilation fans, microwave oven fans, convection oven fans, furnaces, refrigerators, evaporative cooler fans, dishwashers, humidifiers, portable medical equipment, pumps, condenser fans, and the like. Improvements to C-frame electric motors that enhance performance and reduce costs would be welcomed by those in the art.